Sprinkle Some Magic
by monikazee
Summary: Adventure in Disney World. I'm rating it K  for now, but we'll see how the story progresses. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Magic Kingdom - Disney World, 11AM

Megan's eyes lit up. The little green Martian - now disguised as a human with peachy skin - had prepared for this for weeks. Her outfits had been placed accordingly in her suitcase to which day she was going to wear what, and the bioship had been modeled in her head into both a source of transportation and a space to sleep and relax as they recovered daily from the park's amusements.

The colors were like fireworks, huge dynamic clear balloons with different colored Mickey Mouse heads within. Stores went all down main street that lead to a giant stage and rides, dining areas extended from the streets many branches. Where was she to start? The stores filled with the cutest souvenirs, but then again, it'd be a pain to carry that around all day and her tiny sky blue Life Is Good backpack with a sun had just the things needed; money and bottles of water. Kaldur had a school backpack on him with extra bottles of water for his Atlantian body needed constant dehydration.

Conner walked in with Artemis not far behind. Dick - who reluctantly revealed his name on the way over - followed with Wally eating a bag of roasted nut mix, slightly salted. Kaldur was the parental figure in the back watching the little sister Megan, eyes twinkling in her pink tank top and black short shorts, flip flops, watching the big sister Artemis as she tried to come on Conner and watching the big brother Conner ignoring. Kaldur had taken all details into accounts, what everyone was wearing, what they were doing at each moment, for with the leader position he felt responsible to make sure everyone had a great time on their vacation, but without any problems arising.

Powers were strictly forbidden at all costs _unless_ something were to happen. The term "something" Batman used with great discretion. He didn't want anyone outside of Mount Justice, Happy Harbor and Gotham to see that the Young Justice team was out on vacation in Florida - far from the Justice League's quick accessibility when vulnerable. Not to mention a whole bunch of people coming here for vacation from _all _over the world. There was also the concern for the thousands of others here also on vacation and just working.

Blending in was a bit difficult for Kaldur. While Conner could simply wear a plain black tee or Wally ditched the suit, the Atlantian wore hippie pants, the only width in pants that covered his finned calves. They were a very thin, but not sheer material. He wore athletic flip flops as well as a surfer body suit shirt. It wasn't the best look, but Kaldur couldn't be bothered by it. For goodness sakes, he was in _Disney World. _

The group huddled together contemplating on their first move. Artemis put a hand on her hip, "So how are we doing this? Are we gonna go altogether cause its kinda hard being in a group of six people."

Dick furrowed an eyebrow, "That's true, and no offence to some people, but I'm sure we all don't care about each others rides…who wants to do what? Artemis?"

"I want to hit the Tom Sawyer Island for a bit. He's kinda my favorite character." She confessed holding her arm. Wally snickered trying hard not to laugh only causing a slight blush softening her face. "What?" Her voice almost cracked before punching the speedster with an iron fist.

"Oww! What the hell?" He held his bruised arm.

"Don't push me. Ugh! I can't be with this bozo! He'll drive me insane." The blond archer stated rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind accompanying you to this Tom Sawyer activities."

Artemis's face lit up, "Really? Thank you Kaldur." Kaldur only responded with a slight bow and smile. "What do you want to do Dick?" Artemis eyed to the young boy wonder.

"Seeing as how Supey and Megster will end up with each other," The martian's pale complexion turned slightly pink as she looked away, "I'll go with KF for a bit."

Megan glanced at Superboy before stating, "I really don't think anyone will want to go with me."

Artemis frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I could join you Megalicious." Wally speed to the Martian's side. "So where we going? Stitch adventure? Rendezvous with the Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Actually," She pulled out her map, coyly unfolding and pointing to her desired location, "I want to go eat breakfast with the princesses at Cinderella's Royal Table. See? I knew you wouldn't want to go so I'll just go by myself and meet up with you later."

Hating to admit that she was right, Wally backed up a bit. "Yeah, that seems more like something you should do with Artemis than a strapping boy like myself." He said grasping his backpack straps tightly - almost like Gaston - Megan mentally pointed. Conner was silent.

"Well I'll call you once I'm done M'Gann so keep your phone on. Come on Kaldur." They went off in one direction.

"Thunder Mountain here we come!" Dick exclaimed with Wally tagging along.

There was a silence.

"Where are you going Conner?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I guess I'm going to have breakfast with the princesses." The thought made him cringe, but than again he wasn't going to leave Megan alone - especially when he hadn't anything better to do. Conner couldn't enjoy Disney World alone and he was positive M'Gann needed someone to be with.

"A-are you sure? I mean, if you don't-"

He leaned in, his lips tickling her ear with a gentle whisper, "I'm positive."


	2. Chapter 2

**This will remain Conner x Megan, but I'll slide some time with the other members cause they still exist and I'm just going to go with the flow and see how everyone will interact with each other :D Enjoy Chapter 2 cause it's longer! **

His super-hearing tuned into her heart beating crazily, matching the rhythm of their pace. He wasn't sure whether to hold her hand, put his arm around her shoulder or maybe just drop those tempting thoughts. Coming to a dividing road, she pulled out her map from her back pocket scanning the correct direction and following it. A slight gap fell between them, unnoticed to Megan as she kept turning her head, left, right to see what were her surroundings. The gap widened as more people came from the opposite direction, barging between them.

"_Look at that boy, so cute." _Conner heard, a girl whispering to her friend as they headed the same direction only a few steps behind.

"_Is he with someone?"_

"_Nah, I think I should say something to him." _Pretending to observe his surroundings, he noticed a bob-cut blonde had made the last moment.

A brunette with long hair scrunched up in a ponytail linked arms with her friend, _"Go for it." _She took a shocked breath, _"Look he's so gorgeous!"_ The two giggled.

Feeling uncomfortable he filled that gap between him and Megan. When putting her map in her back pocket, her hand brushed against his, a slight electric spark causing her to fold the Martian to fold her hands behind her.

Upon arriving to the castle, Megan began shuffling her feet, but slightly confused at what seemed to be the only entrance filled with groups of little girls coming out, dressed up, hair and make up. "It has to be somewhere in here," She said, that hint of confusion making Conner's stomach somewhat uneasy, "It's just that…I can't seem to find the entrance."

"Let me see that," Conner said taking the map and gazing at it for a slight moment.

"See? Point Q. Cinderella's Royal Table. American cuisine. Characters at breakfast, lunch and dinner." Than she moved from the short mapped description over to the labeled point over the grand castle. Conner seemed concentrated, contemplating as he looked between the map and the painted walls. Megan slightly bit her lip, "I'll be right back."

"No wait," Conner tried to grab her but she had already disappeared. Rolling his eyes in frustration he had reexamined the map only to find her back and leading him, "Come on!"

Slightly aggressively he stopped her, clenching her wrist, "Where did you go?" She only cried in pain at his iron grip. "I, I just asked for help." He let go realizing it had only been two minutes gone and his reaction was over exaggerated. "Sorry." She only smiled realizing his concern.

"Follow me." The clone did as asked and with a flick of the wrist they had made to entrance, a floor above.

It was only eleven fifteen; that time where people start to get hungry, but can still hold it in for one more ride. Groups of teenage girls in tables, and mom's with their daughters or just entire families filled about half the tables. At least there wasn't a line to wait, Conner thought to himself. However his face turned pale; girls laughing as they chatted over a cup of coffee and a plate of breakfast, little girls dressed up as their favorite princess as they chatted with Belle or danced with Ariel. Any hint of masculinity was far _far _away from this place.

A few stares in their direction and Conner just slid his hand into hers. Megan's wrists felt naked, being kissed by the cool air in the air conditioned room. Why did it feel like…

"Welcome to the Cinderella's Royal Table. Table for two?" A hostess asked politely as she gathered two sets of menus. Conner nodded. "Please follow me this way." Megan's eyes let off that same sparkle as they entered the theme park. Her hands folded together as her smile widened and she saw princesses wandering from table to table. "Oh my gosh, there's Ariel!" She waved enthusiastically toward as their glances caught each other. The mermaid, now human gave back a smile, just as pleasant and waved before returning to a pain of twins, one dressed as the mermaid, one as Cinderella. Upon seeing Belle, without thought she had grabbed Conner's arm and pointed, "And there's Belle!"

"Which one is which?" Conner recalled watching Cinderella with Megan one night, but the rest he mentally concluded, had yet to watch. She let go, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear as she continued, "Ariel is the Little Mermaid, ugh my favorite," She squeezed herself in a hug. "A-and Belle," she cleared her throat, "Belle is from Beauty and the Beast."

"I know those stories. Hans Christian Anderson and Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve." The boy of steel recited almost like reading from an encyclopedia. Megan nodded, although not knowing how to respond.

"Is this table to your likings your highnesses?" The hostess bowed as she gestured to a table by the window where the sunshine wasn't too strong and the table already prepared.

"Yes, thank you." Megan grinned. "Your waitress will attend to you shortly." Conner pulled out her chair so she could be properly seated. Chivalry, it still exists. "What are you in the mood for?" Conner asked, the Martian slightly rosy, but able to control that wild heartbeat.

"Well, let's see." The two superheroes fell silent as they read each item carefully. While picking from the vast selection, Megan heard one of her favorite Disney songs playing, _Part of Your World_. Shocked she hadn't realized it earlier, her voice began humming along with the tune before mouthing, "_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love? Love to explore that shore up above…Out of the sea, wish I could be. Part of that world."_ All pauses, all breaths had been on exact timing. Conner had only been staring at her before she looked up, "Oh," she giggled coyly, "It's kinda one of my favorite songs." Her fingers began playing with the menu.

It did make sense, from the lyrics he _had_ heard from the songs. Although unfamiliar with the movie itself, it seemed that Megan wanted to be part of the Earth as much as the mermaid wanted to be human.

"Welcome your highnesses, my name is Mika and I will be your server for today. If you two are still interested in breakfast we could still make you some, however this time is generally the transition from breakfast to lunch so whatever you want. But could I start you off with something to drink?" She glanced at Megan.

"May I please have some coffee?"

"Regular or decaf?"

"Regular."

"Cream and sugar?" She began penciling Megan's requests.

"Both please."

"Alrighty, sounds good. And for you sir?"

Her focus switched to Conner as she finished scribbling, "I guess water."

"Great. Now are you going to have breakfast or lunch with us?"

The two glanced at each other as Megan's stomach rumbled, "Breakfast," In harmony they stated. "Is it only the Once Upon a Time Breakfast available?"

"Yesmam. However, this breakfast is big and I'd recommend the two of you sharing it. You get scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, two Cheese Danish's, fruit, bread, and potato casserole along with your drinks and the plates are hearty. Depending on the party, the bigger the meals can get." The two nodded at the idea of fulfilling breakfast that could make it through lunch and possible the dinner rush. "Perfect, than I'll go put that in and get your drinks." Mika began bouncing around along with the other waitresses and a minute later returned with the parchments.

M'Gann added two creamers and three packets of sugar. "Take it easy on the sugar. You'll get too hyper with all that caffeine and extra sugar." Conner recalled a time where they went camping and her first time eating smores was like the first time a person tried an illegal drug.

"I'll be fine," she waved her hand in front of her face in a "don't worry" motion.

"Hello there." A redheaded character pulled up in front of the table.

Conner remembered and Megan smiled, "Hi Ariel! You're my favorite Disney Princess!"

"Aww why thank you." She curtseyed as she tugged her aqua-blue dress and continued to adjusting the deep blue flower in her hair. "You came in smiling and waving so I couldn't help, but come and talk to you. What is your name?"

"I'm Megan Morse and this is Conner Kent."

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you Megan Morse and Conner Kent. And how old are you two?"

"Sixteen." More like forty-eight in Martian years for Megan and sixteen weeks for the Cadmeus project.

"Oh really? I'm sixteen too." The mermaid spun around. "Are you two married by chance?" She asked in reference to her marriage, "I'm married to Prince Eric. I should introduce you when he comes back from our castle."

"We're not, but I would love to meet Prince Eric!" She clasped her hands together as if she was praying.

"Wonderful. When he comes out, I will come back to you Princess Megan." Conner didn't seem to interested in interacting with people who got paid for talking like this, but Megan seemed like her greatest dream had just came true.

"Before you leave, may I please have a picture?" Megan asked pulling out her camera from its sleeve in her bag.

"Why of course." She gave the camera to Conner after turning it on and he snapped the shot.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed and gave her a hug.

The redhead smiled and nodded, "Anytime." Giving a little princess-like wave, she scattered off to a the next table. Retrieving the camera, the Martian reviewed the photo. It was her favorite, despite it being her only photo.

"Smile." She said aiming the castle.

"While I'm in the princess castle?" He growled folding his arms across his chest.

She stuck her tongue out and pleaded, "Oh just one, pleaseeee."

He rolled his eyes and just stared expressionless. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Conner protested.

"What? You're giving me _that_ face in a picture. Come on! Smile." She said lifting her arms in an attempt to somehow physically cheer him up. "Work with me. When I show all my friends back at school, they'll want to see a happy Conner, not a miserable 'I can't believe I'm wasting my time in Disney World' Conner." He twitched into a small smile, unfolding his arms, placing them in his lap where they were invisible. "Good, cheese." She took the shot.

"What did you say?" Confused at hearing a smelly, disgusting food when taking a photograph.

"Cheese? People on Earth say that when taking a picture on their camera." She said almost matter-of-factly, although only trying to express her expanding knowledge.

11:30 AM, Cinderella's Castle

Breakfast came out in a pure silver cart. The waitress had place everything accordingly as Megan and Conner placed napkins on their laps and moved all they could to make some room. Their eyes read dumbfounded.

"That's _alotta_ food." Conner stated.

"You think…"

11:15 AM, Tom Sawyer's Island

Wood. Endless amounts of wood. Chopped pieces of wood by the river. A wooden tavern. Wooden crates. Wooden houses. _Why was there so much wood?_ Kaldur thought to himself. _That is unhealthy for this environment that needs trees to produce oxygen. _

"_Thanks again for coming along with me," the archer stated coyly._

"_It is my pleasure," the Atlantian smiled back. _

_Although she had no shame in admitting how cute Kaldur was, like Megan, she also felt he was like the oldest brother of the team. Artemis felt a bit shy, being just the two of them almost curious as to why he was so willing to go with her…or was she just over thinking it? Whatever it was, she had still enjoyed it. Her stomach felt itself running on empty and the two decided to stop by at Lafitte's Tavern where they could grab a quick, cheap bite to eat before exploring. To their dismay, the tavern was just labeled so, but only had people dressed up as pirates, singing. Pulling out her map, the nearest quick bite looked like a mile away, so the two decided to remain on the island. _

_While walking Kaldur saw a paintbrush that looked almost hidden, but slightly in sight. "Why is there a paintbrush on this grass?" He questioned, confused, but decided it was either a misplaced prop or just honestly randomly there. Despite his concerns, he picked up the paintbrush deciding to return it to the nearest employee. _

_Within seconds Artemis stated just as puzzled, "I found another one."_

"_Hmm…two misplaced paintbrushes. This could be serious." The gilled man stated._

_She cocked an eyebrow, "You're joking, right?" _

_Strolling around the island, the blond had found yet another paintbrush, "Maybe this is a game." She sneered, "Three paintbrushes is too much to be coincidence."_

"_Maybe you are right." _

_11:15 AM, Somewhere…_

_Immaturity. It radiated off fifteen-year old Wally West. Trying to found Splash Mountain had already been difficult enough, but without a map, Dick was confused as to why he hadn't gotten one in the first place. "You know, I know I had just had some peanuts,"_

"_And three waffles for breakfast, two glasses of orange juice, a bowl of cereal and a banana and an orange."_

"_Let's not over exaggerate here." He gestured a stop motion._

"_It's the truth. Legit." _

"_Whatever. So I know I just ate some food, but I'm kinda hungry."_

"_You're kidding me right."_

_Defensively the speedster crossed his arms saying, "I have a bottomless pit of a stomach."_

"_Munchies kicking in?"_

_The two laughed, "When do they not? No, but seriously where are we?" _

"_And how should I know? We never got A MAP." He stated almost ready to just smack his forehead at his best friend's obliviousness. _

"_WHY NOT?" Although raising his voice, they had both done it in a joking manner._

_The boy wonder just growled under his breath and walked to the nearest convenience stand. "Excuse me, where are we right now? We forgot to grab a map." _

_A man about Kaldur's age pulled out a map circling the attraction they were closest to. "You guys are here in Tommorwland. Where you guys planning? Anything in particular?"_

_The two looked at each other before exclaiming at the same time, "Space mountain!" _

"_Woah ho ho! That's all the way on the opposite side of the park," He pointed and circled a brown number 14 on the map. _

_The two looked at each other before the thirteen year old could only say, "Smh…" _


	3. Chapter 3

11:50 AM, Cinderella's Castle

Crumbs scattered on the table, chunks of cheese from the Danishes toppled on the plate. The napkins once on their laps, lied on the plates, dead. Her pants felt like the button was about to burst.

"I can't believe we ate all," he silently burped in his fist before continuing, "That food." She nodded happily. His slump wasn't much more different from Megan's. In fact, he felt so full he could just return to the Bioship and take a long, hearty nap.

"I need more photos…" the green Martian muttered to herself as she replayed the few photos taken in the restaurant. Conner took a glance at them before gesturing to go take some more. As if on cue, Ariel had arrived, escorted by her blue-eyed prince.

"Hello there Megan," the character yet again curtseyed, "This is my prince, Eric."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Megan," He took her hand, pecking a kiss on the top. A little spark ignited within both Conner and Megan; although not the same kind. He hadn't ever done that, but her face turned a light rosy pink.

"The pleasure is mine Prince Eric." She grinned and slightly bowed her head. "Would you mind a photo?"

Together they nodded saying, "Of course not."

"Conner?" She grinned handing him the equipment.

The waitress arrived with a tray in order to clean up the mess and place the bill on the table. Only noticing the Kodak-moment, Mika asked if she could take the four of them together after excusing herself for the interruption. Naturally Megan ripped the camera from the clone's hands and placed them tenderly within the server's, pointing out all the features. Within seconds two beautiful group photos were snapped. "Here you are." She said reviewing and showing the photos to the couples.

"You two look wonderful," Megan glowed.

"Why thank you Princess Megan." Eric said yet again kissing her hand.

Conner slightly glared, unknowingly to the others.

"Um excuse me for ruining the moment, but here is your bill. I will take it whenever you are ready."

"Oh wait! You can take it now." Megan pulled out enough money for both the bill paid and a healthy tip. Conner made no reaction. "Keep the change," She smiled.

"Thank you so much," Mika smiled, "Have a great day you two." She seemed almost shocked receiving such money. Although not wanting to pry, she noticed a good fourteen dollar tip. "Princess Ariel, Prince Eric." She nodded at the two before shoving the bill within her apron and returning to other tables.

"Got enough photos?" The boy of steel asked, arms crossed, almost growling.

Megan blinked twice before pressing the play button to reexamine the pictures. Pursing her lips, she zoomed in once and circled around the faces, "Yup. Thank you so much." They nodded.

"It was our pleasure." Ariel giggled. Megan gave them one last hug, Eric almost smirking at it. His eyebrow twitched like Pierce Bronsen's in his role of _Mamma Mia! _when he proposed to Donna.Conner's fist tightened in pure frustration. Without warning, he gripped Megan's wrist with an iron fist. On his way out his super-hearing targeted the prince's conversation.

"_She was kinda cute. I'll see if I can find her later."_

"_Oh shut up you idiot."_

"_Jealous?" _

His thoughts were interrupted by mental cries of pain, _"Ow, ow, Conner!"_

He muttered incoherent words under his breath before letting her go. No apology, he just continued making an exit, but she stopped him. "Conner what's wrong?" her eyes expressing confusion, but anger.

"Nothing." He looked away. "Look, Belle."

"_Conner…"_

He rolled his eyes before tugging gently on her wrist to ask the golden-ball gowned beauty for a couple of pictures. It was no direct "I'm sorry", but it was obvious for he had been coping with a great lack of interest in picture taking. She hadn't forgave him until her fourth princess, Aurora.

"Happy?" His eyes cringed recalling their hectic picture-taking rush. It was the smores all over again…

Twirling two perfect ballet spins, she attempted to mimic a Disney princess courtesy, but with pants; failed. She envisioned her next raid and began at it. They hadn't discussed it so Conner had simply tagged behind. "You know, I could go for a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich."

Conner's left eyes slightly twitched, "You're still hungry…?"

"Nope. I could just go for one."

"Doesn't 'going' for one mean you _could_ eat one at the moment." Conner furrowed.

She shrugged, "Well I mean it just sounds nice. But I'm not hungry."

His patience was ticking, so he decided to drop it. He didn't need another unwanted confrontation like in the castle.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"You'll see," she bit her lip excitedly.

Suddenly the thought just clicked in his mind and he froze in his tracks, "Oh no, no way."

"Please," Her big honey-gold eyes begged, "It's the last time, I promise. Just take me this one time. It'll be quick. You and me."

_Wait what were we talking about? _He thought.

"I just want my picture with Rapunzel and Flynn Rider and we can do _whatever _you want."

"Rapunzel and who now?"

She rocked his arm back and forth, "Flynn Rider. You know, from that new movie _Tangled_."

"Magic hair?" he asked unsurely. She nodded three times.

"And the boats and those lights. How romantic." she hugged herself. Those ongoing repeating habits with meeting princesses would probably be never-ending with her air headed princess obsession.

Suddenly her phone began vibrating in her back pocket and playing some music song, "Hello?" Within seconds a few "uh huh's" and "yups" were thrown in until she concluded with the location. "We'll be right there."

His heart quietly skipped a beat, relieved, "Who was that?"

"Artemis. She said that she and Kaldur were done as well as Wally and Rob- I mean Dick. She wanted for us to meet up with them." Her face weakened, "I guess we're not gonna see Rapunzel today."

He wasn't sure whether to comfort her and if so how. That slight pout on her face made his stomach twist and his heart skipped a beat. "We've got all day." Conner shrugged and patted her head twice.

"But still." She sighed.

"But still what? It's only twelve and wouldn't it be better to have the picture with everyone else anyways?" He said reassuringly.

Although the rationality was fair, she acted childishly, "But what if-"

"No more buts."

"But-"

His voice grew huskier, louder, "Enough!" He hadn't meant it to be loud, his patience just wasn't a his strong point.

She automatically silenced herself and looked away. The rest of the walk was silent.

_So here's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to write, I was at the shore for a week without internet and even so I hadn't been writing much. I had too much writers block but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and expect a kick in the next chapter ;] _


	4. Chapter 4

Splash Mountain, 12:15PM

The sun was beating, and her senses were susceptible to heat.

Her forehead and shirt was drenched in sweat. She kept pulling out her water from her bag, taking a gulp and placing it back. The heat was the worst in Florida at midday. Her breathing drew a little heavily so she planted herself in the deep shade.

Artemis joined her rubbing her back for only a moment before slowly removing it back to her lap, "You're sweating like crazy."

"I'm so hot." Megan's eyes began squinting, her vision going a bit blurry.

"Like a stove." Wally smirked. "Like a zesty pepper…like a-" Kaldur and Robin on cue knocked him over the head.

"Than take off your shirt." Artemis state blandly before realizing how the speedster would react. Before he could say anything out of his open mouth Artemis cut in, "Or than again, don't. Do you want my tank? The color will make it easier to retract the sun. I can just wear my costume shirt. It'll give my stomach a nice fanning."

Megan smiled, "Really? Thank you so much."

Artemis smiled and lead her to the bathroom nearby, "In the meantime, Kaldur, you rehydrate yourself too. This heat isn't any better for you than it is for Megan."

Kaldur nodded happily, "Thank you for your concern. I will do that. I'll head off to the restroom to wash my face."

Robin glanced over to find Wally heading to a vending machine, punching the numbers in furiously. What was he angry at? Or was he just trying that "tough guy "macho" act to try and impress the non-existing Megan. Superboy, on the other hand, looked disconcerted.

"Are you alright there Supey?" He whispered after popping a squat next to the boy of steel.

"Peachy."

"What did you do?" he stared sharply before sneering, "I was expecting to see you guys coming back hand in hand."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Conner stood up and walked over to the water fountain near the bathroom, dunking his head under the four inch dispenser.

Robin followed his exact footsteps before leaning on the wall, "Shame really."

He rolled his eyes before angrily muttering, "What now?" This cycle was as repetitive as Megan's princess obsession.

"Oh no, nothing."

"You clearly have something to say so spit it out," he slammed his back with full force causing to lose his balance, stance, practically everything.

When finally gaining equilibrium…full consciousness, he began by clearing his throat, "I think that maybe you should make a move on," he suddenly lowered his voice to avoid Wally overhearing, "Miss M."

This felt like a moment that if he had been drinking water, well the picture wouldn't have been pretty. However he simply scoffed, "You're joking right."

"_You're_ joking right." He cocked an eyebrow before playing with his glasses. Conner was speechless. Every possible response seemed a trap, he'd just slip over his tongue and reveal too much. Looking over his glasses, his eyes met his with a icy stare. He tried avoiding it, but the girls returned disrupting the moment.

He finally sighed, a hint of defeat in his voice, "Look, I'm not taking dating advice from a thirteen year old. Especially if it has no point."

"No point?" the boy wonder scoffed. "Please, when we were in the mission in Bialya you two came in as if you were stuck like glue."

He cleared his throat and spoke matter of factly, "I was hurt after the battle with Psimon."

"Whatever. Let me just tell you one thing. You don't make your move, someone else will and believe me she's pretty enough to find someone else." he stated half-heartedly.

He felt the more people tried to push him to Megan, the more he rejected her. He liked things better to fall naturally into place, like they had in Bialya, like they had in the kitchen. Although they had never exactly had _that_ moment, they were inching towards it. His quick temper always deepened their gap, no matter how much closer their got. But whether he accepted the fact or not, the truth of the matter was that Robin was right, if he wanted Megan, he had to step up his game and quickly or the chance would be lost.

**Super quick chapter, but I'll try to make up for it in the next one. Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"So what are we going to do?" Artemis questioned putting a hand on her hip. "Does anyone have anything in mind? Cause we can go to another park," she nodded explaining.

"I've got nothin," Robin pursed his lips and popped.

"Conner?" He shrugged. "Kaldur?" Her voice became more concerning. Was Magic Kingdom that much boredom? Or maybe she just remembered going around visiting all the princesses and riding all the kid rides with her mom. Kaldur mimcked Conner's exact motion. "Wally?"

"Absolutely nothing." He grinned and headed for an ice cream cart where he bought a Micky Mouse shaped ice cream sandwich.

Artemis rolled her eyes and turned her head to face Megan, "Surely you have somewhere you want to go."

"I, not really." She half sighed.

"Disney World isn't exactly a guys place, especially Magic Kingdom so don't be intimidated by the guys. If you wanna go somewhere speak up because we don't want you to miss out on anything. Besides its kinda like the girls rule here since Disney is a girly thing, am I right?" she gestured at the boys. Aqualad and Robin nodded. Superboy, again, shrugged. KF was too busy attempting to fix a brain freeze he had recieved from biting into the ice cream with his two front teeth. It gave him that bad sting.

"Ugh, you idiot! Just put your finger on the roof of you're mouth." Her eyes widened sarcastically. Amazingly, he followed her orders and found out that she had been right. "So Megan?"

She bit her lip for a moment before saying, "I really wanna see Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. But its kinda an hour long wait just to meet the characters so if you guys don't wanna, I don't mind cause its a long wait and all." Miss Martian practically spit the words out without taking a breath.

Artemis shifted her stance from right popped hip to left, "Seriously?" Megan nodded twice, folding her hands in front of her shorts. "I'm down. You guys cool with a little group photo?" A few mutters resulted in unanimous agreement.

They had to wait a non-shaded area and at this point, Kaldur was feeling the heat as was Megan. Conner stood in front of the marine-bound hero to block the heat, despite wearing a full black tee. Megan on the other hand (when no one was looking) shaped sunglasses on her eyes. It was definately easier to see and within a few minutes the line had moved far enough for four of the six to set in a small, shaded patch. Conner and Wally agreed to stay in the heat; the firey red head didn't mind some heat - or some macho points in front of Megan.

Conner glanced down at Megan, noticing her shoulder had begun turning red, "Did you apply sunscreen? Your skin is burnt."

She glanced at her shoulder and touched it before feeling it stung a bit, "Tonights shower is really gonna suck," she murmered. The martian slid down the shadowy wall in order to sit, but her landing was a bit rough.

"Reapply sunscreen now." He ordered like a tyrant. She resprayed herself only where she felt she hadn't applyed strong enough. She couldn't just full-body apply suntan loation where there was kids and adult and people roaming everywhere. Nor did she really have the space to.

"At least her face isn't red, that'd be the worst." The green arrow protigee examined.

"Does it hurt?" Kaldur asked crouching down and putting a comforting hand on her knee.

"I'm fine, no worries." She stated as if she had no red tint to her skin at all. "But how are you feeling? This heat must be killer."

"I think I will be alright." He slid next to her and began chatting over aimless silly things like a brother-sister would. The line slowly, slowly inched forward after and hour before the Justice League protigee's finally were allowed enterance. The boys probably never felt so out of place while Artemis relaxed and Megan smiled the whole time after Rapunzel appeared from her fifteen minute break. All the little kids were asked to come to the center where they were given crayons and a Rapunzel coloring picture. After about five minutes of coloring Rapunzel began dancing with them to music that appeared in the movie and finally the group by group whether it be of teens their age or families with small children talked to the heroine and had professional photos taken. If the group had their own camera that they wished to use, it was accepted as well. Megan pulled out her camera and took a couple photos of the grand purple tapestries with golden embedled flowers hanging from the rocky ledges and even of Rapunzel when she felt she had a decent enough shot.

"Are you excited?" Robin asked the girls. Although she appeared to be leering, Artemis was just as excited as Megan. Robin adjusted his glasses before leaning against the wall. It was finally their turn where Megan jet over like Wally would to battle.

"Hi there!" The braided blonde hair girl exclaimed happily at the sight of someone who looked her age.

Megan waved and Artemis followed with the guys nonchalantly approaching, making sure to try and keep whats left of their manhood in tact. Megan gave Rapunzel a big hug and Artemis cougared on Flynn, despite her most likely being younger.

"How are you?" Rapunzel asked. Her hair was halfway braided, showering over her shoulder with flowers acessorizing her hair. Her dress was a silky, formfitting corset reaching right before her ankle with the same flowers complmenting the pattern in her skirt. Rider was picture perfect, hair combed to the side, brown trousers with a blue vest over a white shirt and roughed brown boots; a satchel over his shoulder and a grin so...sexy.

"I was dying to see you," Megan cried before attacking her in a hug.

"Aww, I hope that didn't hurt," She looked concerned, "But I remember seeing you walk by."

Megan giggled and the professional photographer began shooting a couple while an employee with Megan's camera followed.

The goatee-d hero cut into the chatter, "Alright ladies, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice," As if on cue, the scene just popped into their heads, "Here comes the smolder." Flynn looked down for a mere moment before facing the two in a pouty-Joey from Friends typed hit-on-a-woman face. The two burst into laugher, snorting and all while the guys really didn't get it. Kaldur ended up laughing finding the girls amusement to amuse him. Robin giglged a bit and wally practically exploded into his own laughter at Kaldur's uncharacteristic-like behavior. Conner only released a corner-smile, pratically invisible.

"Your hair looks just like mine," Rapunzel stated looking at the long blonde archers hair.

Artemis let her hair grace over her shirt passing her chest and reaching her stomach.

"That's a lot of hair," Flynn stated abrubtly.

"So have you fellows every considered," He began stroking his goatee like a wise man. They all shook their head no. "You guys should consider it," he leaned in forward toward them, "The ladies really dig it."

"Okay everyone, lets face this way for a group photo," The photographer smiled waving her hand over her professional Canon. Megan and Artemis linked arms with Rapunzel and Flynn while the four boys got on their knees in front with a thumbs up. Even stone-cold Conner managed that slight curled smile with a single thumb up before Rapunzel. "Ready? Cheese," The photographer took a photo twice horizontally before taking one more vertically and scanning it onto a card.

"Um where can we pick these up?" Megan asked. One employee gestured to go to the end of Main Street and it'd be on the left. They all gave a big thank you before Rapunzel and Flynn waved off.

"Yey! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Megan exclaimed giving everyone an individual hug. Conner could barely catch her before she slid away. It was making the cheerleading squad all over again.

"Wow, it's 3 oclock already?" Artemis gazed at her phone before shoving it into her back pocket. "I say we go grab a bite to eat, whether your hungry or not, its best to stay hydrated and full so you don't pass out from lack of energy."

"But what about the pictures?" Kaldur asked perplexed.

"We can grab them later," Robin started, "Artemis is right. We should grab something to eat. Besides, we wouldn't want to take the photos on rides and get them wet or wrinkly or bent."

"I want a burger." KF stated, excited at the idea of just getting food.

The group stopped by in Tomorrowland where they grabbed a bite to eat at Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe, a giant galactic dome with people everywhere; at tables muching on dinner - or a very late lunch, people at the cashier paying for food or even further ahead, waiting for their food with recipt in hand.

"Burger bugrer burger!" Although not exactly going Kid Flash on everyone, he did speed into line. Everyone followed his lead. "Um a burger with fries and chicken fingers please. And a large coke." The total was high for everything was definately overpriced.

When finding - by pure luck - two tables to fit everyone, they each munched on a cafeteria-styled hamburger. It wasn't as low as McDonald's style, but it wasn't exactly delicious Chile's juicy, angus beef burgers either. Megan got a veggie burger, much to her dismay at the strange taste.

Between a bite Robin almost incoherantly asked, "Is that a veggie burger?" Although it did sound more like, "Is that a mama burma?"

"Yeah...it's not that good." she whispered, hoping not to offend anyone. She stuck a fry in her mouth.

"Its an aquired taste, if I heard you got a veggie burger, I would've stopped you," he after gulping down the bite.

"I'll just eat my fries, if anyone wants my burger, you can take it." she poked the sandwich before shoving it away from her and eating fries two at a time. "Otherwise I'm throwing it out."

Conner poked his pratically tasteless chicken fingers. He wasn't the slightest bit hungry, but it wouldn't affect him one way or another whether he ate more or not. For a moment he glared at the distasteful veggie burger before switching the two. "Eat. You're gonna need more than just fries."

Magic Kingdom, Splash Mountain, 3:30PM

"And so we've returned where we've started," Conner said a bit irritated. What in his right mind decided to give up those chicken fingers for that...veggie burger?

"Oh cheer up Supey. This ride is awesomeeeee!" Wally shouted emphasizing his poorly chosen adjective.

"Besides, Kaldur could defineatly use a cool down. He's been suffering all day in long pants." Robin said.

"Hippie pants," Artemis corrected.

"It sounds like fun. Do we get really wet?" Megan asked.

"It's not a full out water ride, but you'll get...splashed," There was no better word to describe it.

As they headed in, the southern, hilly-billy styled cave felt twenty degress cooler instantly. Despite it being an outdoor cave, the hidden fans felt like a central air system.

There was wooden crates and empty jars, cracks on the walls and a short line. Thankfully they got on in no more than twenty minutes, where they settled into a plastic wooden log that followed a track. At first it only took everyone up and down small bumps, but water was squirted every so often which luckily hit Kaldur twice. Megan and Artemis were too focused on their hair, but they consitantly giggled, gossping in the front. When going up higher, it felt like a huge fall was coming up, but unfortuneatly they were no where near that. Banjo music was blasted by the rock-disguised speakers as they began entering the bear-rabbit chase storyline. To Artemis it looked like a southern version of Tom and Jerry despite that not quite being the background.

Robin sat with KF behind the girls and Superboy with Kaldur in the final row.

"I don't feel like intruding," Kaldur began in a dull roar, "But are you -"

"No." he rolled his eyes and began staring at the machinary, creepy how it moved and blinked, reminding him of his loathe for monkies. He could feel that burning question of him and Megan coming up, but he rather ignore the subject.

Kaldur folded his hands in front of him before looking away.

The great fall began approaching and everyone threw their hands up, everyone but Conner. His gaze was fixated on Megan, that autumn-red hair flowing. Her laughter. Did his heart just skip a beat? Robin's warning echoed in his head and the flash of the camera didn't even take him by surprise. He appeared like a still statue, a smile on this face.

Everyone giggled at their respective poses, Megan chosing a peace and Artemis sticking her tongue out. Wally and Robin both just screaming their heads off and Kaldur laughing with hands in the air.

"Is that Conner smiling?" Artemis squinted, pointing at the clone.

"Woah! Ten points Slytherin!" Wally gave a little wave.

"Whatever you guys," His face hardened.

"Dude, is your face turning red?" Wally snickered.

Megan armed Wally and laughed. "I'm buying this for sure." Wally nodded in triumph.

Magic Kingdom, To the side of something, 8:56PM

Everyone crashed on the curb of a sidewalk where practically the whole park was chilling. The last activity accomplished was pictures with Tiana and Naveen as well as developing the park photos including Rapunzel, Princess and the Frog, and standing in front of the castle. Megan's legs were sore, she was too used to flying at moments like this and Wally looked like he was about to pass out on Dick.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in five minutes, we will begin our Night Light show." An announcer began over a loud speaker that vibrated throughout the whole park.

Conner crashed next to Megan and Artemis on her other side; Kaldur sat next to Artemis and Robin and Wally behind, up to their shananigans.

"Are you taking pictures this time Megan or do you want me to do some?" Artemis asked.

"You brought a camera?" Megan asked completly perplexed.

"Ugh duh, we're in Disney. Kinda can't forget it." Megan just smacked her forehead and burried hereslf for a moment in her knees. "You good?"

She waved her hand in a "shoo" movement but sulked, "Please take pictures."

"Im gonna go over there to get a better view. This damn rope is in the way," she tugged on the rope before getting up and dusting her butt off.

"Im a bit thirsty, wanna go get something to drink or eat with me, Wally? Richard?"

"Thought you'd never ask, I'm starving," Wally said getting up and following Kaldur with the boy wonder in his shadow.

Conner sat there, ready to fall asleep, he wasn't the most patient of people and for once he was somewhat excited to see something here.

"I gotta go ask Artemis something," Megan stated getting up, but tripping over Superboy with the wrong step foward, hitting her head on the pavement. She didn't cry, it only hurt a tad with her landing, "Ouch," she rubbed her head, "I'm ok." Conner wasn't convinced, he sat her back up and took a look at the cut on her forehead. Some people were whispering, wandering if she was alright.

"You're bleeding, we gotta go to the nurse," He said.

"No, I really wanna see the show! I'm fine, see?" She stood up, as he followed on instinct and spun, but lost her balance.

"But!"

"No buts. Your listening to me."

"Listen to me. The nurse doesn't give anything unless there's adult supervision over eighteen, remember, um, Richard's dad said," referring to Batman.

Artemis saw what happened and pulled out a Disney Princess bandaid she took from the cabnits of Mount Justice - clearly ones Megan picked out - "Go at least wash the cut. I'll record what you miss, okay? Go take her Conner." He nodded and pulled her by the arm, tugging her toward the nearest bathroom, which to their dismay was further away than expected. Megan wasn't walking straight, the knock gave her a bit of doubled vision. Conner sighed, but hesitantly picked up Megan bridal styled before he set her by a waterfountain. "Stay here for a moment." He grabbed two papertowels from the men's bathroom and wet with the waterfountain water before dabbing it gently on the cut. Her hand clung to the material of her pants, feeling the sting. "Hold a little more." She looked into his icey eyes, heart racing a bit before gulping and gazing away. He began disinfecting it again with a clean side of the paper towel before dabbing it dry with the the other towel. Superboy peeled off the paper-thin plastic like paper off and applying the bandaid over the cut. For that one instant, boy their eyes met, not being able to pull from each others gaze. It felt like a gravitational pull, but he cleared his throat and grabbed her on both sides, walking her back slowly, but quick enough to make it soon enough to only miss two little light up bugs that made noises as they passed by.

The show was spectacular, lights everywhere; pricnesess wearing light up gowns and on beautiful light up floats. High ones where Tinkerbell waved her wand and made parts of her float light up. It felt magical and Megan felt as if hot chocolate was poured into her heart. Conner put his jacket over her, noticing that she began to shiver a bit and pulled her in close enough so that she could rest her injured forehead, as he repeatedly defended as they got back to the Bioship.

I decided to end the day, but I'm going to continue on with other park experiences so I hope you enjoy and stick with me! I'm planning this to be a four or five day trip, but the next how ever many days will be one full chapter instead of broken up like the other ones :D 


End file.
